Delite Plaza
Delite Plaza is located in Grassroot Town near the Marowak Training Dojo. It is an area where players socialize as well as peruse the various shops and rooms. It contains many different areas for players to access. It is known to be the meeting place for events and other fun games, or just for players to hang out. When entering the Delite Plaza, the player comes into a large, open main room with a huge table to the left and Delite the Delcatty to the right. Talking to Delite will give the player a warm welcome to the plaza. There are 4 NPCs in this room, including Delite. Hype the Jolteon whines about his sisters' shopping, Trickle the Vaporeon considers whether or not she should buy a Lottery Ticket, and Aroma the Leafeon tells the player about relearning moves at Loomy's. There are many entrances, exits, ladders, and tunnels within the Delite Plaza that can take the player to many other areas. The doorways along the top lead to Loomy, Skitty's Music Hall, the Auction House, Spinda's Cafe, and the Lottery House. The ladder to the right takes the player to the Stadium, and the two tunnels near the central pathway take the player to the Time Room and Weekly Event Hub. Everything starts from just going through the entrance! The Rooms and Shops Every shop and room with the exception of the Time Room and Stadium have signs explaining where the entrance goes and what that shop/area is. One can tell which doorway leads where due to the fact that, with the exception of the Auction House, they all have their respective Pokédoll above the doorway (Shroomish for Loomy, Skitty for the Music Hall, etc). Loomy's Treasure Trade Market Loomy's shop is located in the second door from the left in the Delite Plaza. Entering the room, the player will find themselves in a mushroom shop run by Loomy the Breloom. This shop is similar to the Electivire Move Relearn Shop, only it takes Big Mushrooms as payment. Moves can be relearned in the same manner as Electivire's shop, this service differs in that your Pokémon can learn moves from its pre-evolution if it is at the correct level. Skit's Music Hall To find Skit's Music Hall, the player must enter the door far on the left in the Delite Plaza. When the player enters, there will be darkness around them. The room is similar to a dance club. Here, players can listen to the music and dance with their partners. This room is mostly just a social meeting place. Auction House The doorway to the Auction House is at the middle top part of the Delite Plaza, and was once blocked by a Snorlax named Fatso. The Auction House is used staff to host Auction events in which staff auction off items for players to bid on. Other than that, the room is rarely used by anyone. Spinda's Cafe To find Spinda's Cafe, one must go through the door that is second from the right in the northern part of Delite Plaza. Complete with its own library and reading area, it's a cozy resting area with tables and chairs. Inside there are 5 NPCs; Candy, Spinda, Ludicolo, and Wynaut with Wobbuffet. As of now, Candy and Ludicolo are the only working stations. Candy is a Swirlix who runs a shop full of food items in the bottom right corner of the Cafe. In order to purchase anything in Ludicolo's shop, you must participate in events hosted by staff. These events reward players with special Event Tokens that may be exchanged with Ludicolo for very valuable and useful items, such as cosmetic items, certain type-enhancing items, and overall rare items found in dungeons. Lottery House To get to the Lottery House, the player must go through the doorway to the far top right' of Delite Plaza. There are tables and potted plants, and the owner is found on the top right of the room. This room is run by Felicity the Meowth, who sells Lottery tickets to players for 25 Poké each. There is no limit to how many tickets one can buy, but there is a small downside though--These tickets cannot be sold. They can only be stored and lost through fainting in a dungeon. So if you forget about a few, they will be stuck in your storage until you get rid of them. Croagunk's Swap Shop Croagunk's Swap Shop can be found in a ladder room on the top left past Skit's Music Hall in Delite Plaza. There is a single table on the south, with a fountain and treasure chest on the top right of the room. Two potted plants are placed on each side of the room, and the shop is found on the top left of the room. In order to enter the shop you will need to have beaten the Gold Marowak Training Dojo in Grassroot Town. Additionally, to use Croagunk's swap service you will need to be at least Gold Explorer Rank. Croagunk runs this room, selling three star exclusive items for 5000 Poké and for some required items listed in summary. Remember though: Croagunk will take the required items in a random order from your inventory for each swap process. Remember to store your three star items you obtain! Time Room To get to this room, one must go through the tunnel to the left of the central pathway inside the Plaza. Inside, the weather suddenly turns bright and sunny. The pathway is surrounded by bamboo and shrubbery. At the end of the pathway wits a lone Wingull named Dave during dawn and day, or a Hoothoot named Naomi during dusk and night. Their job is to tell the player what the current time is. That's the only purpose of this room - although a somewhat useless one, as a player can use the /time command in the chat instead from anywhere in PMU. Stadium To get to the stadium, the player must take the top right ladder in the Delite Plaza. This room is the only one of its kind in PMU. Used only in events, players take their roles as trainers and Pokémon and battle against one another. The top left and right corners are for storage, and the bottom left and right corners are for changing the player's roster. Weekly Events Hub To get to this room, one must go down the tunnel to the right of the central pathway, next to the sparkling sign. This is the room where weekly events are held or announced by staff members, for all to partake in. It acts as waiting lobby before the events take place. The locked area to the top left is for staff to hold the events, and is locked from outside players. The glittering flower stand in front is an Admin Only entrance. There is a Chimecho Assembly sign in front of the locked door, as well as a blue chest to the left that acts as Storage. There are locked doors to the bottom of the room that hold the most of the event maps. Hall of Fame To get to this room, one must enter the bottom left hallway in the plaza. The are no requirements to access this room. There are six Leaderboards in the room; five line the back and the sixth is in the center of the room. Starting from the leftmost board in the back, the boards are for: Most Dungeon Victories, Longest Playtime, Most Level 100 Pokémon, Most Mission Completions, Richest players and Most Popular Guild, which goes by member count. If a player is aiming for a 10 ten spot, they will need commitment and patience as reaching said spot will take quite some time. The NPCs in the Hall of Fame are all references to the Champions of the main Pokémon games; both in their names and their Pokémon species (for example, Cynthia is a Garchomp, the iconic Pokémon of the battle against her). Leaderboard order is from left to right. ''Leaderboard photos are from '''October 12, 2016'''. File:Hall Of Fame-Leaderboard 01.png File:Hall Of Fame-Leaderboard 02.png File:Hall Of Fame-Leaderboard 03.png File:Hall Of Fame-Leaderboard 04.png File:Hall Of Fame-Leaderboard 05.png File:Hall Of Fame-Leaderboard 06.png The hole in the bottom right leads to the champion room. This room is only a joke room as there can only be one champion of PMU. Instead of constantly updating with players, staff chose the Buneary from the Exbel Woods. Video Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Category:Locations